ONE SHOULD NOT SPEAK ILL OF THE DEAD
by Jaxhawk Unless it's FDR http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SHqUgoE3CRI/AAAAAAAADVI/P3l66Uab7gI/s1600-h/demsmarx.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SHqUg1MlRqI/AAAAAAAADVQ/18OAJEvNNr8/s1600-h/nucampus.jpg http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SHqUgwkYX4I/AAAAAAAADVY/Wsi3M2klvdU/s1600-h/snow.jpg http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SHqUhBCHroI/AAAAAAAADVg/jF1mQ9MJaT0/s1600-h/BLACKACTIVES.jpg Please pray for our Patriot Armed Forces standing in harm’s way around the world, and for their families, especially those of our fallen Soldiers, Sailors, Airmen, Marines and Coast Guardsmen, who have died in defense of American liberty while prosecuting the war with Jihadistan. I can't help but notice that Right(CONSERVATIVE) bloggers are defending the legacy of Tony Snow, but Left bloggers are trying to call him another loser "flack". I'm also noticing how some have blamed Fox for the legs on Jackson's ridiculous gaffe about Obama. One lefty blogger has repeated the litany of Righties guilt all the way up to the president of FOX, Roger E. Ailes. I've always noticed that dozens of folks who don't bother to lookup Hayek still can't figure out what a semi-intelligent writer( I do have a doctorate) such as myself does following the marching orders of Bill O'Rielly, Sean Hannity and Rush Limbaugh. The fact is that I don't, but that doesn't stop the guilt by association.And the incumbent personal attacks! For those who are not familiar with Hayek; Friedrich August von Hayek, May 8, 1899 – March 23, 1992) was an Austrian-British economist and political philosopher known for his 'defense of classical liberalism and free-market capitalism against socialist and collectivist thought ' in the mid-20th century. He is considered to be one of the most important economists and political philosophers of the twentieth century. He also made significant contributions in the fields of jurisprudence and cognitive science. He shared the 1974 Nobel Prize in Economics with ideological rival Gunnar Myrdal "for their pioneering work in the theory of money and economic fluctuations and for their penetrating analysis of the interdependence of economic, social and institutional phenomena."He is considered to be one of the major forces of change from the dominant interventionist and Keynesian policies of the first part of the 20th century back towards liberalism after the 1980's. source:Wikapedia What I've figured out, "is that the Left associates dissent from its rose colored glasses policy of social experimentation, as stupidity". The least educated people seem to have the most diverse group of political discussion mates, whereas people with graduate degrees, Phd's, are the least likely to talk politics with people who disagree with them. I can testify to how easy it is for conversation among academics, the most educated group of people, to turn into a one-position echo chamber. Liberalism is taken to be an IQ test, and the rare conservative is encouraged to be quiet or go elsewhere! And sorry to say, but my Alma mater Northwestern University has morphed into a left wing think tank that allowed Arthur Butz to remain a professor in good standing after he lauded Iran's president for his Holocaust denial. BUT THEN AGAIN, NU's position is no more bizarre than that of the left wing writer's candidate for president, Obama. Last week: He pledged to revitalize the Clinton Doctrine for dealing with terrorists—treat. "Treat terrorism as a criminal matter". In regard to Obama’s plan for overall military preparedness, it just gets worse. “I will cut investments in unproven missile defense systems.” This year, both our sea-based SM-3 and ground-based midcourse defense system missiles proved to be successful. The U.S. Bureau of Arms Control concluded in May, “The ballistic missile danger to the US, its forces deployed abroad, and allies and friends is real and growing.” Obama also, in addition to his pledge to abolish missile defense, said "I will not weaponize space.” Memo to Senator Obama: Our current policy is not to weaponize space, but I would not trust Russia not to do it if they can! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: July 14, 2008 Category: July 2008 Category: COMMENTARY Opinions Category: TONY SNOW Opinions Category: LEFTIST WRITERS Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.